


Little Prince

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: CG!Otabek, Gen, JJ is lonely, Mama!Isabella, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, little!JJ, mentions of little!Yuri, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: If you had told Jean-Jacques Leroy that he would one day be waiting at the door of Yuri Plisetsky at nearly midnight, he would have laughed in your face.





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPowerRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPowerRanger/gifts).



> Oooooold request from my Tumblr! I'm glad I finally got to do it and I think it came out great!

If you had told Jean-Jacques Leroy that he would one day be waiting at the door of Yuri Plisetsky at nearly midnight, he would have laughed in your face. Now however, the idea had come to fruition. JJ honestly hadn't planned on it once he got to his own hotel room that night. In fact, he had planned a long night with room service and all the movies he could squeeze into one night. 

He had gotten off a Skype call with his lovely fiancé Isabella only an hour before. They had started off with their usual flirting followed by a much softer conversation about how much they missed each other. It was only after it was firmly established that JJ missed Isabella more that she brought up the heavier topic. 

“How are you holding up?” She asked with soft eyes. 

JJ hadn't understood at first and simply responded with, “Fine. Like always? It isn't even a competition day?”

Isabella’s laugh passed through the speakers on JJ’s phone. It wasn't nearly as perfect sounding as it was in person. “Not that, love. I was asking about my sweet little prince!” 

Immediately he understood and a small blush covered his cheeks. “Mmm, I'm holding in there. Would be better if you were here.” He had to fight to keep the light tone out of his voice. He wasn't going to slip. Not here in a hotel room. Especially not when Isabella was so far away. 

“Aw, sweetie. I know it's hard but I'll be right back with you by tomorrow evening. And if you don't think you can make it I'm sure one of the others would gladly keep an eye on you.” She had nice intentions, but JJ was much too proud to allow himself to be vulnerable in front of anyone who wasn't his Bella. It didn't matter that they all had similar relationships. Still, he nodded anyway to keep Bella from worrying. 

“You still have you bag, right?”

“Mhm. In my suitcase.”

“You didn't leave anything at the other hotel, right?” 

“I double checked…”

“Good boy.” She cooed causing JJ to whine and hide his face in the fluffy pillow by his head. “Oh now, there's no need for that, little prince!”

JJ huffed as he peaked up from the soft cushion. He barely managed to get a hold of himself before he slipped. Then he'd be in a mess.

He and Isabella had talked for another hour before Bella was called away to help with her mother. “We’ll talk in the morning, sweetie! Remember what I said!”

“I know! I know….love you…”

“I love you too. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye…”

As they both hung up, JJ felt an intense sense of loneliness. Try as he might he still felt the bits of little space grabbing hold of his mind. Now would have been a perfect time to indulge had Isabella been there. But now it just felt wrong. There was a hole in his heart where she would usually fit. Sure, he could go to one of the others, but it still wouldn't be the same. 

Digging around in the bag he brought with them, he pulled out a stuffed puppy he had with him at all times. The small plastic collar attached to the furry neck declared his name Tony and JJ wrapped both arms securely around the object. However it seemed that even JJ’s stuffed friend couldn't tame the loneliness in his heart. 

This continued until JJ had pulled out the entire contents of his little bag and none of it helped him. Desperate tears flooded the young man's eyes. Why couldn't he just regress on his own? Why did he have to have someone watching him? Why couldn't Isabella be here?

All these thoughts passed through his head and the skater couldn't help but cry. 

It was only after his sobs died down did he seriously begin considering one of his fellow skaters as a babysitter. Not Viktor. As nice as the man was, JJ was sure Yuuri would already be enjoying some quality little time and he didn't want to ruin that. As nice as Phichit was, JJ didn't trust him enough to keep the encounter between them...that seemed to leave Otabek. A talented skater no doubt about it, and JJ was 99.9% sure he and Yuri Plisetsky had a thing going on. 

Still, there were a number of times when Otabek was entrusted with not only the other skating littles, but animals as well. Every time everyone had glowing reviews about how gentle and kind the man was despite his cold exterior. A good bed for JJ. And his room was just a few doors down!

That settled, JJ piled his belongings back into his small bag and headed for the door without even wiping his tears away. 

*knock* *knock* *knock*

JJ tapped his knuckles against the expensive looking wood door and waited anxiously for the dark haired man. Sadly, JJ’s heart dropped into his stomach upon see Yuri’s face at the door instead. Sure he suspected a relationship there, but he never thought they'd be at this stage so fast! 

And just like that the stress paired with the surprised and expectancy of insults being hurled at him made the dam break in JJ’s eyes once again. It was just too much now. Distantly he was aware of Yuri cursing before grabbing JJ’s arm that wasn't clasped tightly around his bag and pulling him inside. 

“Come on, JJ. Let's have a seat on the couch, yeah?” It wasn't as calming and soothing as JJ knew Yuri intended it to be, but he listened nonetheless. “What's wrong, JJ?”

JJ turned watery eyes to Yurio and whimpered out, “M-Mama not here.”

Yurio rolled his eyes patiently. “I know that, kid. But what does that have to do with you being here?” He made sure to keep his tone light contrary to his normally brash attitude. 

“Can't be little alone...don’t feel right. Haveta have Mama. But...but she not here-” JJ whimpered hard and clutched his bag tightly. 

Yurio cooed at the distraught man and held his arms open. He knew what it was like to be little alone. “Come here, JJ.”

Said Canadian fell into Yurio’s arms immediately and took comfort in his warmth. “Want Mama.”

“I know, JJ. I know. She'll be back tomorrow though! And I'm sure she'll be very proud of you for staying strong.” Yurio said gently. 

“Really?”

“Rea-”

Just then the door clicked open as someone used their keycard to enter. “Yura! I'm back with the- oh…”

Yurio was quick to explain as Otabek stopped in his tracks with a grocery bag in hand. “JJ misses his Mama and didn't want to be alone right now. I told him it was okay for him to stay here.”

Otabek’s eyes softened Immediately as if he were gazing at his own little Yura. “Of course it is. But it's late. How about we get settled for bed?”

Otabek was fine with letting JJ rest against him while Yuri got up to get dressed. In fact, he managed to convince JJ to show him the contents of his important bag. “I'm sure your little puppy friend will be very happy to be out with you.”

“Tony…”

“Hm?”

“Him name Tony.” JJ elaborated sleepily. Thankfully he was already tucked into his PJs for the night. 

Otabek cooed slightly as he ran a hand through JJ's dark locks. “That's a wonderful name, JJ.”

As soon as Yurio returned, Otabek maneuvered them all onto the large bed and put a disney movie on to play. 

“A’ddin!” JJ gasped once the title screen appeared. His thumb had somehow snuck into his mouth without him being aware and Otabek was relieved to find a blue pacifier in his little bag as well. 

The trio barely made it halfway through before they all fell asleep. JJ snuggled in the middle while Yurio and Otabek spooned him from either side. 

Just as the sun peeked over the horizon, a knock was heard yet again from the door. 

“Nooo wakeyyyy!” JJ groaned and Yurio seemed inclined to agree. Which left Otabek to get up and answer the door. He wasn't surprised one bit to see Isabella standing on the other side. 

“Sorry for bothering you! I got the earliest flight I could. Was he any trouble at all?” She asked in a rush as Otabek invited her in. 

“No. He was a sweet boy. He just missed his Mama.” Otabek reported as he gathered up all of JJ's stuff instead of the stuffed puppy in said skater’s arms. Lastly, he went over to the bed and gently nudged JJ. “Kiddo, Mama's here. She's ready to take you back to your room.”

JJ went from 0 to 100 in .001 second as he sprung up and barreled towards Isabella. “Mama! Mama! Mama! I miss’ded you so muuuch!” He blathered with his hug tightening. 

“Oh baby, Mama missed you too. Now can you say thank you for them letting you stay here?” She prompted with a temple kiss. 

“Thank you Yura and Bekka for letting me sleep over!” He said without hardly turning at all. 

“No problem, Isabella. He was a delight.”

The pair was out and back to their own room leaving Otabek behind to cuddle with his love. It was the first time he had ever seen little JJ before but something told him it wouldn't be the last. 

Le fin~


End file.
